Gracias Amiga
by Mizuno Otto
Summary: Tomoyo tendrá que iniciar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que era en Tokio al igual que su madre que pasara con ella ahora que vive en una nueva ciudad, en una nueva casa , nuevos amigos y hasta nueva familia un TxT .
1. Comenzar de nuevo

Tomoyo tendrá que iniciar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que era en Tokio al igual que su madre que pasara con ella ahora que vive en una nueva ciudad, en una nueva casa , nuevos amigos y hasta nueva familia un TxT .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno este es mi segundo fic ahora de Sakura card captor ojala les guste había creído que seria un one shot pero creo que si lo hubiera dejado en un solo capitulo hubiera tenido que hacerlo muy corto y por lo tanto hubieran quedado muchos huecos. No se cuantos capítulos sean pues toda la historia a vagado por mi cabeza durante varios años y hasta hoy me atrevo a escribir ojala les agrade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prologo

_**Comenzar de Nuevo**_

Todo empezó cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir mis 15 años de edad, una edad que para cualquier chica es súper importante, con la ilusión de la gran fiesta en la cual eres el centro de atención y puedes vestir como una princesa sin que nadie te diga nada…

Pero para mí, a pesar de albergar esos sueños todo se derrumbaba pues mi familia a pesar de ser la dueña de una importante corporación gracias a una crisis económica que cayo sobre Japón en esas épocas tuvo que declararse en quiebra rompiendo mis ilusiones de la gran fiesta digna de la heredera de la fortuna Daidouji.

Una fiesta mas una menos, que mas da, claro eso pensaba yo al principió pero la desgracia cayo sobre mi de nuevo, al ser informada por mi madre que además de todo para pagar las deudas que genero la empresa tendríamos que abandonar mi querida mansión y no solo eso también nos mudaríamos de ciudad a otra mas pequeña donde mi madre gracias al esposo de mi tía Nadeshico había conseguido un empleo como maestra de economía en la universidad donde el impartía clases.

Yo nunca me había comportado como una niña mimada a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de lujos y tener todo lo que quisiera, pero esta vez todo sobrepasaba mis fuerzas y mis expectativas, podía abandonar mis sueños de la gran fiesta y pues a pesar de adorar la mansión en la que siempre habite desde mi nacimiento, entendía la penosa situación de mi madre, pero abandonar la ciudad donde vivía implicaba por lo tanto también abandonar mi escuela y mis amigos y todo justo cuando estaba por iniciar la preparatoria… yo no quería abandonar todo y empezar de nuevo ¿acaso no podíamos tener una vida en mi misma ciudad donde por lo menos podría estar acompañada de mis amigos ? al parecer mi madre no pensaba igual y aunque hice el primer y mas grande berrinche de mi vida todo fue en vano tuve que preparar las maletas y partir hacia mi nuevo hogar, la ciudad de tomoeda donde mi vida daría un giro inesperado … pero como dicen "en esta vida no existen la coincidencias solo lo inevitable"…

Lo único que me dio esperanzas fueron los comentarios de mi amiga Rika, quien hacia unos 4 años no veía, ya que por el trabajo de su padre se había mudado a tomoeda, a pesar de la distancia nos manteníamos en contacto por medio de mails.

Ella me decía que tomoeda era una hermosa ciudad donde abundaban los árboles de cerezo y siempre hacia que el ambiente mantuviera un exquisito aroma, también me contó que la preparatoria Seijo, donde asistiríamos el próximo año, era una de las mejores del país, mi madre estaba de acuerdo en ello decía que por lo menos a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos yo tendría una buena educación, y claro yo encantada por que podría ver a Rika después de tanto tiempo y por lo menos no me sentiría sola.

Rika siempre me dio ánimos y gracias ella esta transición no fue tan dura para mi, ella estaba segura que sus nuevas amigas me aceptarían en su grupo y que nos convertiríamos en las mejores amigas.

Siempre me hablaba de una tal Sakura una chica ultra divertida según ella, buena en los deportes pero algo torpe y distraída, pero sin duda una buena chica, ella le ayudo mucho a Rika desde su llegada a la ciudad convirtiéndose además de mi claro esta, en su mejor amiga y estaba segura que para mi también lo seria.

La verdad Sakura me daba desconfianza, lo se como me atrevía a juzgarla si no la conocía… pero entiendan cuando Rika hablaba de ella me hacia sentir que yo ya no era su mejor amiga y que ya no me necesitaba, estaba tan equivocada con respecto a Sakura…

Durante el trayecto de Tokio a Tomoeda mi madre me comentaba acerca de mi tía Nadeshico y su esposo el Profesor universitario Fujitaka Kinomoto, me contó que ellas eran primas pero desde que mi tía se había casado con el profesor no se veían por la distancia de ambas ciudades y la vida tan ajetreada de mi madre como ejecutiva de una corporación y mi tía como modelo de prestigiosas revistas. así que pocas veces al año podían verse pero hablaban mucho por teléfono, sin embargo el cariño entre ellas era tan grande como en antaño cuando ellas tenían mi edad , ellas se adoraban eran como hermanas me comentaba nostálgica.

También me contó que mi tía tenia dos hijos una chica de mi edad llamada Sakura (como comenzaba a hartarme ese nombre) y otro mayor que yo por 5 años llamado Touya.

La verdad todos estos detalles para mi me eran indiferentes después de todo yo no conocía a esa parte de la familia y aunque estaba agradecida por la ayuda que nos brindaban no estaba segura de cómo se daría la relación entre nosotros digo no podían pedirme que de la noche a la mañana sintiera cariño por ellos, después de todo el cariño no viene solo con saber que somos familia, el cariño hay que ganárselo y hasta ese día yo solo sentía agradecimiento ya después vería que pasaría…

Arribamos a Tomoeda un viernes por la tarde, en el aeropuerto nos esperaban mi tía y su esposo, al verla me cautivo su belleza era tan linda como en las revistas que mi madre me mostró durante el trayecto y sin duda su gran belleza y serenidad hacían alusión a como la llamaban "Dulce Ángel"…

Mi tía me observo con detenimiento – Sonomi tenias razón es mi viva imagen a su edad- mientras me dirigía una calida sonrisa

–Te lo dije, tal vez seria mejor lanzarla como modelo y olvidarme de dar clases de economía – decía mi madre mientras la abrazaba con cariño

-Mama!- Rebatí con pena pues compararme con una modelo profesional era demasiado mi tía era sumamente hermosa como se atrevían decir que me parecía a ella además yo tenia mis propios planes que estaban lejos del mundo del modelaje…

El tío fujitaka se acerco a nosotros después de rocojer nuestras maletas -Creo que deberíamos irnos , supongo que quieren conocer su nueva casa-

A lo cual asentimos , después de todo había sido un largo viaje y la verdad no se mi madre pero yo si me encontraba cansada y todo lo que quería era recostarme y por que no ? … conocer el que seria mi nuevo hogar.

Llegamos a una linda casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín de rosas al frente el cual era cercado por una pequeña baranda blanca, al cruzarla se encontraba un pequeño camino empedrado que daba al umbral, en el fondo del cual se hallaba una linda puerta de madera tallada al abrirla se encontraba el recibidor con un sillón y una mesita arriba de esta e encontraba un gran espejo que le daba un lindo toque, al lado derecho se encontraba el comedor y mas aya de el una barra desayunadora que separaba la cocina de este. Al lado derecho se encontraba la sala adornada con un librero repleto de viejos libros con novelas románticas los cuales me daban mucha ilusión pues soy una amante de la lectura, también para comodidad de mi afición la sillones de este recinto eran sumamente confortables y a lado de uno de ellos se hallaba una bella lámpara que facilitaría mi lectura.

Al fondo del recibidor se encontraban las escaleras, al subirlas te encontrabas con un acogedor pasillo adornado con diversas fotografías de mi madre y mi tía cuando eran pequeñas. Además de estar las puertas de las habitaciones, la mía estaba del lado izquierdo al entrar una extraña sensación me invadió me sentía como si ese lugar lo conociera de años a decir verdad toda la casa me lo parecía pero mas aun la que seria mi habitación, estaba decorada en tonos rosados y lilas desde las paredes, cortinas y cubrecamas todo era muy lindo pareciera que la persona que la decoro hubiera leído mi pensamiento, mi cama era cómoda frente a esta se encontraba un escritorio y unas pequeñas repisas con algunas de mis muñecas que habían llegado días antes que nosotros con el resto de mis pertenencias.

Al lado del escritorio se encontraba lo que seria la entrada a un balcón, al salir a el había unas pequeñas plantas con tulipanes de diversos colores tenia una gran vista para otro de mis pasatiempos quizás el mas infantil y romántico de todos, el observar las estrellas se había vuelto indispensable para mi después de la muerte de mi padre solo observándolas me sentía cerca de el y me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación así que aquel balcón se convirtió en uno de mis sitios favoritos y casi podría asegurar el único lugar donde me sentiría segura y a salvo de todas las tristezas que sufriría con los siguientes sucesos que llegarían a mi vida.

Mis tíos se despidieron de nosotros para que pudiéramos acomodarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar no sin antes hacer referencia que ellos habitaban la casa de a lado, para ser mas precisos la del lado izquierdo y que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos no dudáramos en pedirla.

La verdad se habían esforzado mucho para hacernos sentir bien en esta nueva vida que emprendíamos ya que ellos alquilaron la casa y la decoraron por nosotros lo cual lo agradecí mucho pues habían hecho un gran trabajo pues aunque en nada se parecía a mi antigua mansión esta casa me hacia sentirme como si siempre hubiese vivido en ella.

Después que se retiraron mi madre y yo tomamos un poco de te para luego descansar aun faltaban muchas cosas por acomodar sobre todo por que la lunes siguiente yo iniciaría clases y mi madre quería que nada perturbara mi vida preparatoriana pues según ella eran los mejores años que una chica pudiera tener y yo debía disfrutarlos al máximo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente me perturbé un poco al despertar, aun no me acostumbraba a mi nueva recamara no podía negar que me gustara pues era muy linda, con el tiempo me acostumbraría.

Me quede recostada observando los detalles de la habitación mientras mas la observa mayor era mi asombro como era posible que la habitación fuera como si yo misma la hubiese decorado, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando mi celular empezó a sonar me pareció un poco extraño pero a l reconocer el numero todo concordaba.

-Hola Rika que tal- dije en un tono adormilado…

-hola tomo -chan que tal el viaje – me pregunto mi amiga.

-pues largo pero uhmm creo que mi nueva casa es linda – me apresure a contestar

-jajaj que bueno por lo menos te agrada ya es un avance, - decía mi amiga

Seguía escuchando a mi amiga mientras me levantaba de mi cama y abría las cortinas para que los rayos del sol entraran por mi precioso balcón.

-oye Tomo-Chan no te gustaría ir a dar una vistazo a la preparatoria, de seguro querrás ver el salón de música me contaron que trajeron un nuevo piano …-

Mi amiga seguía hablando, la verdad Rika había cambiado mucho ya no era tan tímida como cuando íbamos en primaria. Y la verdad me estaba haciendo una proposición interesante sabia mi gran gusto por la música y sobre todo por ese preciado instrumento así que me aventure y acepte la propuesta.

-muy bien tomo-chan te veo en una hora en el lugar después de todo desde tu nueva casa a la escuela es poco le trayecto te aseguro que no te perderás-

-OK Rika te veo ahí en una hora pero no me vayas a dejar sola ya tengo muchas ganas de verte –

Termine la llamada y me apresure a vestirme escogí una vestimenta sencilla la verdad no habría de que preocuparse después de todo la escuela estaría desierta así que, que importaba no ir arreglada… eso pensaba en ese momento ahora tal vez hubiera hecho las cosas distintas…

Me dirigía a la famosa preparatoria Seijo estaba intrigada de cómo seria, además seria mi escuela durante los próximos tres años y pues saber como era antes del lunes me daría ventaja para no perderme en mi primer día de clases.

Di con el lugar casi de inmediato, Rika tenia razón, no era muy difícil el trayecto de mi casa a la preparatoria, de hecho creo que debí salir un poco mas tarde de mi casa ya que llegue con 20 minutos de anticipación . Quería esperar a Rika pero al adentrarme un poco en el recinto pude escuchar una hermosa melodía, cerré lo ojos y me deje llevar por el dulce sonido de las notas musicales.

Conocía la melodía era una canción infantil o eso creía yo, mi madre solía cantármela de pequeña, las veces que llegaba a casa antes de que yo me durmiera, así que difícilmente la olvidaría. Sin Darme cuenta había llegado el lugar de donde provenían las notas, era como si esa música me hipnotizara y me atrajera hacia aquel lugar. Me acerque con sigilo a la puerta del salón y me recargue en el marco mientras observaba a la persona que armoniosamente tocaba la pieza con una destreza y habilidad que pocas veces había visto en mi vida.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello oscuro con tintes castaños y ojos café aunque su mirada era algo fria no le quitaba que sus ojos fueran hermosos. Su tez era apiñonada y por lo que se podía observar era alto algo, obvio puesto que no parecía tener mi edad, tendría alrededor de unos 19 o 20 años después me entere que no había errado en mis cálculos.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente para disfrutar esa dulce tonada de mi infancia y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar mi voz se escuchaba por todo el salón de música siguiendo el compás que marcaba ese misterioso chico de mirada profunda con aquel instrumento que manejaba tan hábilmente...

De pronto la música ceso y solo escuche las palabras que me sacaron de mis fantasías

-Pensé que por ser sábado podría practicar sin molestias pero ya veo que es imposible- decía le chico mientras cerraba el piano

Sus palabras resonaron en mí ser no tenia idea por que pero me resulto tan hiriente escuchar eso de sus labios, así que solo pude disculparme.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta cuando empecé a cantar, siento haberte interrumpido-

El solo me dirigió una mirada arrogante y me dijo esta bien puedes usar el salón después de todo yo ya me retirare. Acto seguido tomos sus partituras y salio de la habitación no sin antes mirarme de arriba abajo con una arrogancia que me helo la sangre para después provocarme tanto coraje que tampoco pude reaccionar a lo siguiente que vino

-Eres buena pequeña, pero no tanto como para cantar mientras yo toco- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar con un frío semblante.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos me sentí tan impotente, como era posible que me dijera eso, era bueno pero no era para tanto , como se daba el lujo de despreciar mi voz la cual durante toda mi vida siempre había sido elogiada por mis maestros quienes decían que mi voz era privilegiada que no había mucho que enseñarme .

Como se atrevía ese patetico pianista de quinta a decir que no era lo suficientemente buena para cantar a su lado. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando alguien a mis espaldas me llamo

Tomoyo chan por que no esperaste en la entrada estábamos buscándote- decía una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado que caía suavemente por encima de los hombros y una mirada tierna

-Rika que alegría verte te extrañe mucho- dije con alegría mientras me acercaba a mi amiga para abrazarla.

-Si, cuanto tiempo querida Tomo-chan- mientras correspondía mi abrazo.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, una chica de una mirada alegre con lindos ojos verdes que te inspiraban paz, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la mía y su cabello era corto por encima de sus hombros en un todo castaño claro, que llevaba suelto lo cual hacia que el viento lo meciera sutilmente.

-Tomo chan quiero presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto es la amiga de la cual tanto te hable- decía Rika en un tono dulce -

La chica me dedico una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndome su mano – hola Daidouji san mucho gusto, Rika me ha dicho muchas cosas lindas de ti en verdad me moría de ganas por conocerte-

Estreche su mano y de inmediato sentí mucha alegría esa chica que al escuchar de ella me hacia desconfiar había borrado todos mis temores solo con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos solo pude corresponder al gesto.

Ese día comenzaba mi nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad, con una nueva casa, ¿y por que no? Una nueva amiga y tal vez una nueva familia después de todo habían hecho grandes cosas por mi madre y por mi así que creo que todo eso solo se podía corresponder con el mismo cariño con el que ellos nos recibieron.

**Continuara…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno espero esta historia sea de su agrado esto es solo un prologo a lo que seria la historia aun faltan muchas cosas que sucederán en esa escuela y las casas de Tomoyo y Sakura.

Creo que ya se imaginan quien era el chico que tocaba el piano pero ¿que hacia allí? Eso tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo

Creo que me estaba extendiendo mucho así que decidí dejarlo ahí aun faltan muchas cosas por vivir a Tomoyo

Los veo en el siguiente capitulo que será muy pronto.


	2. Descubrimientos

¿Vieron el capitulo donde Toya rechaza a Yukito y toma un vuelo para ir por kaho a Inglaterra? ¿No? Pues yo tampoco, eso quiere decir que yo no soy dueña de Sakura Card Carptor esta pertenece completamente a Clamp (Aunque Touya si es mió o)

Este fic es UA así que algunos personajes cambiaran un poco su personalidad principalmente tomoyo la protagonista por los demás creo que los estoy desarrollando

Prácticamente muy parecidos a los originales

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capitulo 1

_**Descubrimientos**_

Era una linda mañana soleada, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a mi madre a un lado de mi cama que me llamaba.

-Anda Tomoyo despierta hoy es tu primer día de preparatoria- Decía mi madre emocionada mientras que me mecía con poca delicadeza. Pareciera que la que iniciaría clases ese día seria ella ya que lucia mas emocionada que yo.

- ya voy mama aun es temprano –conteste mientras veía el despertador en mi mesita de noche.

-Ya lo se pero no es justo que hagas esperar a al linda Sakura- mi madre me estaba recordado que mi prima Sakura vendría por mi para ir juntas al colegio.

Flash back

_Después de una linda presentación con la nueva amiga de Rika nos dirigimos a un café para platicar mas .Sin duda la mas animada de todas era Sakura quien me interrogaba acerca de todo con respecto a Tokio ya que ella nunca había podido ir a visitar esa ciudad y aunque parecía algo tonto según ella, le hacia mucha ilusión conocer la capital y poder subir a la famosa torre para observar desde ahí todo el hermoso paisaje de la gran urbe._

_Poco a poco la platica nos llevo a averiguar que la hija de mi tía Nadeshico era ella._

_-Ya me tengo que retirar, hoy es mi primer día en la ciudad y hoy tengo que ir a conocer a los hijos de mi tia.- dije mientras recogía mi mochila._

_Sakura hizo lo mismo mientras daba una excusa muy parecida a la mía- yo también me tengo que ir, lo siento. Ayer llego mi tia sonomi de Tokio y quiero conocer a mi mueva prima –_

_Sonomi? … Ese es el nombre de mi mama dije con un tono de sorpresa_

_Sakura sonrió mientras decía – que coincidencia ¿no creen? llegaron el mismo día y sus madres se llaman igual –_

_Rika y yo nos observamos con una gran gota de sudor en nuestra cabeza y no pude evitar reírme después de ese comentario_

_-Sakura, Rika me había comentado que eras despistada pero no pensé que tanto, creo que esa prima que tienes que conocer soy yo - ._

_Sakura me vio sorprendida y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido una coincidencia, Los nombres de nuestras madres ni que hubiésemos llegado el mismo día._

_Era tonto no habernos dado cuenta antes por el nombre y que la amiga de Tokio de Rika y su prima desconocida habían llegado el mismo día a la ciudad _

_Después de haber aclarado todo y reírnos por nuestra torpeza nos dirigimos a mi casa donde nuestras madres nos esperaban para una comida en familia. Todo trascurrió tranquilo mi tío fujitaka a pesar de aparentar mucha seriedad en realidad era divertido y compartía mi gusto por las novelas , ha decir verdad todas las que estaban en el librero de la sala habían sido leídas por el y al entrarse de mi afición decidió regalármelas además de que ninguno de sus hijos compartía esa afición con el ya que sakura era mas de ver películas y salir a jugar algún partido de basketball que sentarse a leer simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza y Su otro hijo quien por "asuntos personales" no había podido asistir a la comida tenia mas gusto por la música ._

_También ese día pude enterarme que los hijos de mi tia principalmente Sakura se habían encargado de la decoración de mi habitación tanto de escoger los colores como de acomodar todas mis cosas. Y mi primo desconocido solo la había ayudado a colocar las repisas de mis muñecas y a pintar la recamara._

_Tal vez esa era la razón por la que la habitación me parecía tan acogedora y me hiciera sentirme como si siempre hubiera vivido ahí, por que todos hasta el chico desconocido habían puesto algo para hacernos sentir bienvenidas._

_Al terminar la tarde Sakura quien también asistiría a la misma escuela que yo se le metió en la cabeza que como buenas primas que seriamos teníamos que ir juntas al colegio. Al parecer la idea de tener una prima de su edad la hacia sentirse como si por fin tuviera una hermana ya que me comento que no se llevaba nada bien con su hermano al verla tan emocionada no pude negarme._

Fin flash back

Me puse de pie y comencé a vestirme después de todo mi madre tenia razón no podía hacer esperar a Sakura.

Estuve lista en poco en tiempo y baje a desayunar cuando alguien toco el timbre de mi casa, era Sakura y me saludo con esa gentil y alegre sonrisa que siempre debo decir que el uniforme de la preparatoria le sentaba mejor a ella que a mi.

Salimos rápidamente hacia le colegio Sakura estaba súper contenta por compartir conmigo aquel trayecto hacia la escuela , al legar nos dirigimos inmediatamente a buscarnos en las listas de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, para mi sorpresa Rika y Sakura habían quedado en el mismo salón pero lamentablemente yo quede en otro. Eso nos dio un poco de tristeza pero para remediarlo prometimos que todos los días almorzaríamos juntas así nuestra amistad seguiria creciendo y no dejaríamos que un detalle como ese nos lo impidiera.

Cada una nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones Sakura y Rika me dejaron en la entrada del mió y me dispuse a tomar mis clases a decir verdad era un grupo divertido pronto conocí nuevas compañeras que eran muy lindas Naoko y Chiharu provenían de la misma escuela y como quien dice me adoptaron inmediatamente en su grupo de amigas.

En el almuerzo me decidí a invitarlas con Sakura y Rika pero yo no contaba con que ellas ya se conocían eso hizo que nuestro grupo de amigas comenzara a crecer a decir verdad me sentía muy bien por fin mi grupo de conocidos iba en aumento y eso me alegraba por lo menos a pesar de casi no conocer la ciudad estaría acompañada.

La platica era muy amena todas eran geniales me hacían sentir bien haber encontrado a esas niñas era como si nos conociéramos de siempre no era que se esforzaran mucho para hacerme encajar si no que simplemente todas teníamos cosas en común unas con otras. Naoko compartía mi gusto por la lectura mientras que también compartía con Rika su afición por las manualidades, Rika a su vez compartía la afición por la cocina con Chiharu y Chiharu era compañera de Sakura en el equipo de básquet ball.

Durante el almuerzo también me entere que ese mismo día se harían las audiciones para conformar el coro de la escuela y al enterarse las demás por boca de Rika que ese era mi principal talento según ella me incitaron a que participara en el...

Se podría decir que casi me habían obligado a presentarme en el salón de música, no es que no estuviera en mis planes pero pensaba no hacerlo tan pronto no quería involucrarme en demasiadas actividades mientras no me adaptara bien a mi nueva vida, yo había pensado hacer todo poco a poco, pero al ver las caras de ilusión de todas tanto por escucharme como por que yo perteneciera a ese coro, así que ahí me encontraba en ese salón de música que era perfecto.

Tenia una Acústica impresiónate y cada instrumento que había en el lugar era de la mejor calidad guitarras, trompetas, panderos, violines, chelos pero de entre todos los instrumentos había uno en especial que acaparaba mi atención ese hermoso piano negro como el ébano. Para mi era la pieza central que hacia que ese lugar luciera espectacular.

Me acerque lentamente a el aunque no se por que tenia miedo, en el salón no había nadie aun era temprano para las audiciones y ni siquiera el encargado de la clase estaba presente. Disipe mis miedos y me senté frente ese hermoso instrumento abriendo su tapa y observe con mucha atención las hermosas teclas blancas que me incitaban a tocarlas. Hice unos pequeños acordes solo por la curiosidad de escucharlo nuevamente, como el día que lo había visto por primera vez. .

Comencé a tocar la melodía que tanto me gustaba, la misma melodía que aquel chico había tocado en ese mismo piano, la que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi antigua casa, me deje llevar por cada nota y de inmediato comencé a cantar.

Me sentía tan bien evocando recuerdos de lo que había vivido en Tokio junto a mis amigos, mi madre y también mi padre aunque de este ultimo los recuerdos no fueran tan nítidos como en antaño después de todo hacia ya 8 años de su muerte.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis sentimientos y recuerdos al tocar ese instrumento que no me di cuenta que había alguien observándome de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho con anterioridad. De pie en el umbral de aquel recinto recargado en la puerta se encontraba un joven de hermoso ojos pero con su típica expresión de frialdad.

No me percate de la situación hasta haber concluido mi pieza favorita y cerrar el piano cuando aquel joven se dirigió a mí diciendo -así que también pretendes tocar pequeña-

Dijo Sonriéndome burlonamente.

Me levante de inmediato al escuchar aquel diminutvio que me daba, no es que me sintiera mal después de todo en comparación con el yo era pequeña pero la forma en que lo decía era tan despectiva que me hacia querer abofetearlo.

No se como pero logre mantener la calma después de todo seguramente era un sempai y no podía comportarme de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando examine al joven que estaba aun de pie frente a mí. El no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y por su puesto tampoco lucia como alguien de preparatoria así que muchas dudas llegaron a mi cabeza si no era estudiante ¿que es lo que hacia ahí?

Hice una mueca de enfado y conteste – Bueno lo que pretenda o no es asunto mió ¿no crees?-

El se rió abiertamente dejándome boquiabierta con lo que me dijo – pues también depende de mí, ya que si pretendes entrar al coro primero tendrás que convencerme como Titular de la clase.-

.

Esa confesión me dejo perpleja le había faltado al respeto deliberadamente al maestro de la clase, pero un momento ese chico no era la maestra Kaho Mizuki ¿me habría equivocado al leer el nombre de la maestra a cargo?

Estaba en mis dilemas con aquello cuando entraron dos jóvenes mas al salón un chico de cabello negro azulado con gafas y una mirada un tanto siniestra al igual que su sonrisa que seguramente se estaba esforzando por dar una buena impresión y una chica de cabello largo castaño blanca alta y esbelta la verdad era muy linda y me dejo impresionada.

La chica se dirigió al causante de mis incertidumbres preguntando – De nuevo te harás cargo del coro Kinomoto sempai?-

A lo que el chico respondió – Si lamentablemente para ustedes Mizuki sigue en Londres y regresara a mediados del año escolar así que por lo pronto me tendrán a mí-

Eso disipaba mis dudas sin necesidad de yo haber formulado alguna pregunta. Tan ensimismada estaba que no me había dado cuanta que el chico de gafas se estaba presentando conmigo.

-Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, supongo que usted será la nueva integrante del coro- dijo mientras me esbozaba otra sonrisa un tanto maléfica.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el chico castaño dijo- no Eriol aun no se si entrara la pequeña aun no da su audición-

A lo que la castaña replico- pero sempai sabe que necesitamos mas gente solo somos Eriol y yo en el coro no pretenderá dejarla fuera –

Bueno Nakuru ¿de que serviría si de todas formas la chica no tuviera lo necesario para entrar? Primero hay que hacer la prueba y luego vemos. Prefiero seguir teniendo un dueto de piano y voz a rebajar la calidad por cantidad-

Ese comentario me hizo hervir la sangre, no se que tenia ese Kinomoto sempai que me hacia enojar, un momento ¿Kinomoto sempai? No, no lo creo dije para mi misma debe ser solo una coincidencia. Y despeje de inmediato la idea de que el fuera mi primo.

Creo que Eriol noto mi enfado así que se apresuro a decir mientras caminaba hacia le piano– Bueno si ella necesita adicionar entonces que lo haga, después de todo no creo que alguien mas se digne a venir-

Nakuru la otra chica me dirigió una sonrisa para luego decirme- Si es mejor que audiciones, nadie mas vendrá si Kinomoto sempai esta a cargo, el ya se encargo de espantar a los que solo venían a jugar –

Kinomoto sempai me observo detenidamente lo que m causo un leve escalofrió para luego decirme- Esta bien pequeña adicionaras, toma esto y dirígete al piano, Eriol te acompañara.

Tome las partituras por inercia y me dirigí al piano en una forma un tanto mecánica, aun sentía el frió recorrer mi espalda por la mirada que me había dedicado. Le mostré las partituras al chico de gafas y ese me sonrió nuevamente, esta vez la sonrisa no me pareció tan fría, era como si quisiera recompensarme por la mirada del sempai.

Eriol se dispuso a tocar mientras yo a cantar, la melodía no era una de mis favoritas pero no me costo trabajo cantarla, después de todo era algo sencillo. Al terminar mi audición Eriol y Nakuru me dedicaron unos cuantos aplausos para luego dirigirse al sempai.

-Creo que eso demuestra que la chica puede quedarse ¿no sempai?- dijo Eriol dedicándole una sonrisa siniestra, al parecer esas sonrisas iban en especial para el sempai.

Mientras que Nakuru le decía –Es buena debes aceptarlo, la necesitamos-

El sempai solo hizo una mueca de aprobación para los otros integrantes para luego dirigirse a mi- Espero te esfuerces aun te falta mucho ¿y sabes?, yo no soy de los que se andan por las ramas métetelo en al cabeza, si decides quedarte tendrás que dar todo-

Lo anterior me infringió un poco de miedo pero yo sabia que lo hacia mas en tono de reto que para asustarme y que me fuera. Además si era esto ultimo, no le daría el gusto de deshacerse de mí. Así que acepte a quedarme al fin de cuentas no tenia nada que perder y si mucho que ganar.

Después de platicar un poco con los otros dos integrantes tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida donde Sakura me estaría esperando. Corrí hacia ella en cuanto la vi., estaba muy sonriente como siempre.

-Tomo-chan como te fue en el coro – me pregunto mientras comenzábamos a abandonar el colegio.

-pues muy bien Sakura, me quede en el coro, sin problemas auque mas bien deberíamos llamarlo trío - dije mientras reía.

Sakura seguía preguntándome acerca del coro estaba muy entusiasmada con mi logro cuando a lo lejos note dos figuras familiares que me llenaron de sorpresa, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación peor al acercarme y enfocar un poco mejor note que no estaba equivocada.

Delante de mi y de Sakura iba una pareja tomados de las manos y no es que eso me importara mucho si no que me sorprendida por el hecho de que el chico era mi maestro del coro y la chica una estudiante de la preparatoria.

-ahí esta el molesto profesor del coro- dije en tono de enojo mas para mi que para Sakura, pero no contaba con que ella si me había escuchado.

Sakura observaba la misma imagen que yo y como si me leyera el pensamiento dijo- El profesor encargado del coro es un engreído de lo peor además de tarado, inmaduro y le gusta molestar a las personas - dijo mientras reía un poco abiertamente

Lo cual me sorprendió mucho viniendo de Sakura, ella no era de expresarse así pero no pude evitar reírme al igual que ella para luego decir –Tienes toda la razón pero lo dices como si lo conocieras de siempre-

-pues claro que lo conozco- dijo ella mirándome con ese gesto alegre que la caracterizaba. – El profesor del coro es mi hermano- dijo al fin sin la menor preocupación para luego reír un poco mas

En ese momento me quede pasmada como era posible que ese engreído del sempai fuera hermano de Sakura y mi primo y peor aun que el no me dijera nada, seguramente el ya estaba al tanto de que yo era su prima. Pero luego pensé que todo era mejor así tal vez no lo hizo para que los demás no pensaran que me dejaba entrar solo por ser parientes.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en el por que no me había dicho nada cundo mis ojos enfocaron una escena que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, en aquel momento no supe la razón pero ahora la tengo tan presente.

Al doblar la esquina estaba mi sempai o mejor dicho mi primo besando a mi nueva compañera de coro…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic, la verdad no me convenció mucho, por que mas que nada es atar uno cabos sueltos para el mejor desarrollo de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a Nicole Goldsmith y a gabyhyatt por sus comentarios ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdón por tardarme, axial como voy sacandado capítulos iré publicando axial que no se cuanto tiempo tardare para el próximo depende de cómo ande de inspirada.


	3. Sensaciones

Bueno aquí el capitulo tres de esta historia creo que la estoy llevando algo lento en este capitulo como su titulo lo dice son puras sensaciones que tomoyo va sintiendo. Creo que el siguiente capitulo ya habrá un poco de mas acción y a lo mejor o mas bien mas seguro aunque el fic sea un Tomoyo X Touya habrá Sakura azoran y la aparición de alguien especial para Rika P.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capitulo 2

_**Sensaciones**_

No sabia que me pasaba, pero al estar ahí en mi habitación recostada en mi cama no dejaba de pensar en los hechos de aquel día, mi primer día en mi nueva escuela.

De verdad que era tonta, como no darme cuenta que el era mi primo, era obvio por el apellido y por la edad, todo indicaba quien era el.

En realidad si que me sentía pésima yo, que me jactaba de ser madura e inteligente había perdido en ese momento por orgullosa y terca la capacidad de ver las cosas claras.

Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza pero me sentía aun peor por que aquella imagen de mi primo besando a mi compañera de coro, no se salía de mis pensamientos. No tenia sentido, lo que hicieran ellos que era unos completos desconocidos no me debería importar pero sin embargo había algo que me hacia sentir incomoda al ver aquella escena, no podía describir que era , era la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentía aquello y no sabia como llamarlo.

¿Celos? Por su puesto que no eran celos, como podrían darme celos de dos personas que acabo de conocer si, el seria muy mi primo pero nunca había convivido con el, no sabia como era realmente, aunque todo lo que me había mostrado hasta ese día me decía que era una persona vanidosa, caprichosa y engreída, que no estaba de acuerdo si las cosas no se hacían como el quería, eso es lo que el me hacia pensar, además de que me hervía la sangre de coraje cada vez que lo veía y peor aun cuando me decía "pequeña" como me enfada que me diera aquel adjetivo.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar para dar pasos a mis sueños, sueños que nunca antes en mi vida había dando atención pero esta vez era un sueño extraño, en el veía a mi padre que me decía que disfrutara mi vida sin presiones, que viviera lo que tuviera que vivir, que disfrutara a mis amigos y a mi familia. Me pedía que viviera mi vida como si cada día fuera le ultimo, que debía tener una vida feliz.

Era un lindo sueño ya que prácticamente yo casi nunca soñaba con mi padre, le había querido mucho pero desgraciadamente una penosa enfermad lo había arrancado de mi vida cuando tenia 7 años, y hacia mucho tiempo que no veía su imagen tan clara como en ese sueño, eso me hacia sentirme muy feliz.

Era la imagen de mi padre feliz sin rastro de ninguna enfermedad, que tocaba el violín como solía hacerlo cuando mi mama me cantaba aquella bella canción de mi infancia, sin duda, era lo único bueno que me había traído contraer varicela de pequeña. Esa enfermedad me dio el mejor de los recuerdos de mi infancia. Mi padre había llegado temprano del trabajo y había jugado conmigo casi todo el día, al anochecer mi madre llegaba de la corporación daidouji y se había dirigido a mi habitación para darme las buenas noches, encontró a mi padre arropándome para luego retirarse. Mi madre quiso cantarme aquella canción que siempre me hacia tan feliz pero esta vez mi padre había tocado el violín mientras ella entonaba esa dulce melodía.

El sueño era tan real, casi podía sentir las notas del violín entrando por mis oídos haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo adormecido. Era una sensación tan calida y me sentía tan protegida no quería despertar pero cada vez las notas se hacían mas audibles y no era exactamente que me molestara pero podía sentirlas era tan maravilloso soñar de esa manera…

Sentía las notas tan cerca de mi, era como si estuvieran tocando en mi habitación, un momento ¿en mi habitación? Eso no era posible no había nadie en casa mi madre aun se encontraba en la universidad , había sido su primer día como maestra y no llegaría temprano, según me había dicho tardaría por que tendría que acomodar algunas cosas.

Además mi madre no tocaba le violín, abrí mis ojos y descubrí que la melodía se escuchaba aun, ya no estaba soñando pero la música seguía siendo audible para mi…

Me levante y busque de donde podía provenir aquel hermosos sonido, que solo se escuchaba en mi habitación pero ¿de donde venia? Cerré mi ojos y decidí dejarme llevar por el sonido como lo había hecho la primera vez que fui a la preparatoria seijo camine como flotando embriagada por cada nota que mi cuerpo percibía, llegue a la puerta corrediza que abría paso a mi balcón, la abrí y seguí dejándome llevar hasta chocar con la verja que hacia seguro aquel lugar, estando ahí abrí mis ojos poco a poco. Mientras los abría comencé a distinguir una imagen de un chico de espaldas de cabello castaño oscuro parado en el balcón de la casa de al lado tocando aquel instrumento con mucha concentración, tanta que no se percato de mi hasta que dejo de tocar.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que aquel chico era mi primo, se que no debía sorprenderme pero había olvidado por completo que la casa a la izquierda de la mía era la de mi tía Nadeshico y su familia y por consecuencia la casa de mi primo y profesor a cargo del coro. Pero había algo diferente esta vez me sonrío con una expresión totalmente distinta ala que me había mostrado en días anteriores e incluso ese día.

Me dejo helada que fuera el quien tocaba aquella canción en el violín cuya interpretación me había evocado maravillosas escenas de mi padre.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento a eso aunque el me miro extrañado, mientras me dijo – perdón si te molesto, pero suelo practicar a veces aquí y olvide que la casa de al lado ya había sido ocupada-

El que se disculpara me dejo perpleja, ¿por que en aquel balcón de su recamara no parecía ser le mismo que había visto esa mañana?

- no tienes por que disculparte a mi no me molesta en absoluto de hecho me agrada mucho escuchar el violín…-

Lo observe detenidamente en verdad lucia distinto, no lucia tan frío como siempre, tal vez aquella imagen que me había dado simplemente era una pose frente al mundo…

-me gusta escucharte, aunque parece que a ti te disgusta que lo haga ¿no es así Touya?

Por que no vas a negar que tú eres el hermano de Sakura, el primo que no he podido conocer- dije mientras me recargaba en el barandal del balcón.

- vaya pensé que nunca te darías cuenta pequeña- riendo un poco mientras dejaba su violín a un lado

- a decir verdad no tenia por darme cuenta, tú podrías habérmelo dicho pero parece que te agradaba el que yo no lo supiera -

- no puedo decir que me agrade aunque tampoco puedo decir lo contrario, después de todo tu y yo apenas nos conocemos, y es mejor que no haya parentesco entre nosotros para evitar problemas ¿no crees?-

La conversación siguió el mismo curso por unos minutos, la verdad no era tan mala persona como yo imaginaba, o por lo menos en aquel balcón era un chico completamente diferente al que hasta ese momentos había conocido, se podía platicar con el y había descubierto que no era tan frío como me hizo creer aquella vez y al parecer yo no le era tan desagradable como creía.

Platicamos por mucho mas rato de trivialidades quien iba a decir que tendríamos cosas en común como admirar a los mismo compositores y además adorar tocar el piano, eran nuestro instrumento favorito aunque el, según por lo que me contó podía tocar casi cualquier instrumento, al parecer lo heredo de la tía Nadeshico, pero al ser el piano el primer instrumento que había aprendido a tocar le era muy significativo y por lo tanto su favorito.

Se hizo tarde casi sin darnos cuenta, era un chico agradable y me gustaba platicar con el, era una persona con conocimientos interesantes acerca de la música a pesar de no estudiar en el conservatorio como yo creí. Estudiaba medicina y se hacia cargo del coro solo por ayudar a su amiga Kaho Mizuki a quien conocía desde la secundaria y por cuestiones de una beca que había ganado para estudiar en el conservatorio de Londres le había pedido como favor cuidar su clase por unos meses que ya se iban a convertir en un año.

El frío comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y abrazándome a mi misma y frotando mis brazos trataba de conservar el calor en mí, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el joven castaño.

-Tomoyo creo que es mejor que entres a tu habitación ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases temprano y además puedes enfermarte – dijo mientras tomada su violín para el hacer lo mismo que me sugería.

-gracias por preocuparte y si tienes razón ya es tarde y comienza a darme sueño- dije mientras abría la puerta corrediza para entrar a mis aposentos.

- como no me voy a preocupar, con un coro de tres personas no me puedo dar el lujo de perder a una de las voces- dijo riendo divertido al notar mi reacción de enfado.

Era extraño por un momento me hacia sentir bien hablando con el y luego me hacia enojar con comentarios como ese, vaya que era una persona interesante y me intrigaba seguirlo conociendo.

Tal vez el balcón me daría la oportunidad de seguirlo escuchando cuando practicaba y eso me hacia sentirme extrañamente feliz, vaya que era extraña toda esa situación ese chico removía mis emociones no sabia que pensar de el si enojarme por como me trataba a veces, o ignorarlo y ¿ por que en ese momento me hizo sentirme bien?, tal vez la altura de la ciudad me había afectado o a lo mejor el cansancio después de todo había sido muchas cosas en tan solo 3 días después de mi llegada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días pasaban sin mayor movimiento, ya casi eran dos meses desde mi llegada a la nueva ciudad, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, y mis nuevas amistades y medianamente al vecino de al lado que a pesar de irlo conociendo mas, siempre había sorpresas y sensaciones que descubría con sus múltiples personalidades, nunca sabia que esperar de el si al engreído profesor, el fastidioso hermano de Sakura, o al chico del balcón. Siempre que lo veía tenía que estar preparada para lo que pudiera venir.

Mi amistad con los chicos del coro iba creciendo, Eriol era un excelente pianista por algo era llamado un prodigio en este ámbito, también poseía gran talento en canto pues era un excelente barítono. Además de un carácter afable pero a veces sacaba de quicio a nuestro profesor y a mi me hacia vacilar con su humor tan acido.

Nakuru por otro lado, no sabia que pensar de ella a veces era sumamente cariñosa conmigo pero a veces era muy fría inclusive hasta podría decir que se comportaba como si estuviera celosa. Con Touya tenia un comportamiento por demás meloso que causaba por lo general por no decir casi siempre la molestia de este, aun me pregunto por que es que estaban en una relación si a leguas se notaba que eran completamente opuestos ella con sus demostraciones amorosas y el con sus desplantes cada que la aludida hacia una nueva demostración de su afecto.

En cuanto a habilidades podría decir que ella estaba en el coro mas por disciplina en el campo que por un talento natural, no quiero decir que no cantara bien, era una muy buena mezzo-soprano pero sin duda su esfuerzo era la que la mantenía en el. Otra cosa de admirarse en ella era que cuando cantaba transmitía todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo puedo decir sin miedo que era lo que mas envidiaba de ella.

En lo referente a mis compañeras de clase Naoko y Chiharu cada día les tomaba más aprecio al igual que Rika y que decir de Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en toda una hermana para mí, en esos meses le había tomado mucho cariño.

Sakura era una excelente amiga y compañera en todos los aspectos de mi vida era una chica sumamente enérgica que era imposible no querer. Sus padres la adoraban y Touya también aunque se empeñara en molestarla casi a diario. Su apodo favorito para con Sakura era "monstruo" lo cual enfadaba mucho a Sakura.

Para esas fechas Sakura estaba preparándose para un torneo de básquet Ball, ya que era uno de sus deportes favoritos y en el cual destacaba bastante, había empezado como porrista juntos a Rika cuando estaban en secundaria pero le había fascinado tanto que ahora en preparatoria no solo quería echar porras si no que quería ser la causante de estas.

Por otro lado Rika continuo con las porristas, Chiharu entro a clases de cocina decía que algún día seria una chef reconocida mientras que Naoko había entrado en un club de lectura y escritura.

Por las tardes era casi imposible vernos puesto que yo tenía ensayos con el coro ya que estábamos en el otoñal octubre y había que preparar con mucha antelación el recital que se ofrecería para navidad y touya tenia la expectativa de que este debería ser perfecto.

Sakura y las demás también tenían actividades por las tardes cada una en sus respectivos pasatiempos por lo mismo era casi imposible vernos entre semana con ecepcion de Sakura y yo que siempre íbamos y regresábamos del colegio juntas.

Cuando me quedaba un poco de tiempo libre por las tardes al llegar a casa me disponía siempre a leer algunas de las novelas obsequiadas por mi tío Fujitaka por lo general lo hacia siempre en la sala hasta que llegaba mi madre y la ayudaba a preparar la cena.

Casi siempre leía los lunes y viernes que era cuando mas tiempo disponible tenia o bueno también había dos días mas de la semana en que podría leer con facilidad pero prefería guardar esos días para observar las estrellas desde mi balcón o por lo menos era la excusa que ponía yo por que sabia que esos días touya practicaba con su violín.

Esos encuentros eran muy importantes para mi por que eran los momentos en que podía hablar con el sin que salieran comentarios sarcásticos de su parte o despectivos. A pesar que cuando nos veíamos fuera de ese balcón todo volvía a ser como cuando lo conocí, me hacia enfadar pero en las tarde en aquel balcón compensaba todo.

No sabia que era exactamente todo aquello pero para mi eran momentos preciados para pasar con el y yo no desaprovechaba esa oportunidad, me agradaba a sobre manera platicar con el, cuando lo hacia no me sentía una niña me sentía madura.

Me gustaba cuando cuestionaba mi gusto por las novelas románticas o mejor aun cuando tocaba mientras yo leía en aquel lugar. Aunque después siempre se burlaba de mí por mis expresiones, siempre me decía que era una romántica incorregible. Mucha veces eran solo burlas para hacerme enojar creo que le agradaba verme roja de coraje. Otras veces me decía que el mundo no era como esas novelas románticas me lo pintaban que el amor no siempre era reciproco y mucho menos que las historia en la vida real fueran así.

Todo esto me lo decía con aire nostálgico y con una mirada un tanto triste. A veces me parecía que me lo decía para que yo estuviera conciente que enamorarse no era cualquier cosa.

Nunca me atrevía a cuestionarlo mucho acerca de estos pensamientos solo una vez lo hice terminamos peleando. A pesar de platicar siempre en aquel balcón el ponía barreras para que yo no supiera mucho de su vida amorosa. Yo no podía preguntarle nada acerca de su relación con Akizuki pero el si quería enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor en aspecto romántico y si podía también informarle acerca del de Sakura era mucho mejor. Siempre me pareció que era por que nos guardaba mucho afecto a mí y a Sakura y solo quería protegernos de desilusiones pero yo sabia que en el fondo algo ocultaba pero nunca quise indagar mas por miedo a que se alejara de aquel balcón donde parecía ser el único lugar donde podía ser quien realmente era.

A casi dos meses de mi llegada con tantas cosas por hacer y por conocer mi cumpleaños paso desapercibido había cumplido años la misma semana de mi llegada a tomoeda y para ser mis 15 años que había esperado con tanta ilusión ni cuenta me había dado que la fecha se había pasado.

A decir verdad no me molesto en absoluto era comprensible mi madre trabajaba hasta tarde y mi nueva familia no sabia mi cumpleaños al igual que mis nuevas amigas. A rika y a mi se nos había olvidado por completo entre todas nuestras actividades así que fue algo fácil de superar estaba en el destino que yo no pudiera celebrar esa fecha.

Estaba conciente que los 15 años eran importantes pero los sucesos en mi vida y los cambio radicales que habían surgido creo que superaron esa fecha con creces, me resigne cuando me di cuenta que nada de lo que había esperado para ese día se había cumplido, pero sin embargo había conocido nueva gente y aprendiendo a vivir de una manera distinta a la que había conocido todo esto fue suficiente para conmemorar mis 15 años de vida y recordarlos para siempre.

Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta este lugar se convirtió en un verdadero hogar y las personas que me rodeaban en mi nueva familia y amigos, aun había algunas cosas que extrañaba eso no lo puedo negar.

Bien dicen que todo cambio es para bien y creo que el mío lo fue mi vida nunca había estado rodeada de tanta gente que me quisiera incluso puedo decir que sentía que atiza le mas frío de todos, Touya ya me tenia cariño y yo lo sabia por que a veces cuando nadie nos veía me sonreía con mucha calidez y esas sonrisas hacían que mi corazón se alegrara de haber llegado a este lugar.

Mis nuevas amigas llenaron el hueco de mis anteriores amigos con creces quien diría que después de todo ellos se olvidarían tan rápido de mi y a pesar de que si los quise mucho ellas estaba creando hermosos recuerdos conmigo. Pero mis mejores recuerdos son los que tengo en ese balcón pues ese chico había logrado convertirse en mi mejor amigo y confidente aunque el no sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Mis momentos con el escuchándolo tocar ese violín o incluso el piano en la sala de música cuando nadie nos veía era lo mejor de todos por que yo me sentía volar al escuchar las notas que provenían de esos instrumentos llevados por sus dedos deleitando mis oídos con hermosas melodías.

La música siempre fue mi fascinación por que para mi era un lengua universal y pude comprobarlo con el por que a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad por medio de la música logramos entendernos y llegar a ser buenos amigos compartiendo veladas bajo la luz de la luna en mi querido balcón…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews que son pocos pero con uno solo que sea me siento muy agradecida


End file.
